Chaos
by Zoe Smithh
Summary: With a little help from manipulating Harley the Joker is free once more, ready to set the world on fire, with the aid of a few bombs. Includes some romance between Joker&OC not Harley  - but not overly fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I've read the majority of the over 100,000 word M rated joker related stories and its been bugging me how that they wouldn't end how I sort of could see that story going; the joker would turn into this soft gooey thing and this OC girl would be his getaway from the 'joker' persona and it would be all fluffy. I don't claim to know a lot about the joker but in my head he wouldn't be like that, he craves the chaos too much. Of course though I'm a romantic at heart, and will possibly incorporate some romance into this, but it will be brutal. No fluffy.

I don't even know if people do still read these, but I'm not going to beg you to review or whatever. I just want somewhere to post something that possibly someone with the same ideas as me will read and hopefully enjoy.

A huge thank you goes out to my amazing friend, Holly Gibson, who stuck with me and helped me fine tune it to this final copy.

Chapter One

"Nobody likes you, Jack; they want to kill you Jack," Jeannie whispered in my ear, "Save them the trouble; kill yourself, Jack, and join me and the baby. We miss you, Jack. You don't belong here, Jack. All these tests they're doing; they're just seeing how fucked up you really are, Jack. But you're lying, Jack; you haven't told them about me, Jack. If they really knew - and I mean really knew what went on inside our head, Jack; boy, you'd be in trouble. If they really knew how fucked up you are, Jack, they wouldn't even keep you here; they would kill you and leave you in a ditch. So kill yourself, Jack; do it. Do it. DO IT." I tried to faze Jeannie out. I've spent a year in this cell and she's been getting worse, the temptation to join her, stronger. But I can't give in; I still need to get Batsy.

It's been a long year, well, I'm sure dear old Batsy; he's had enough time now. Anyone who wasn't clever enough to get out of the way and hide until the wrath of Gothams' 'fine townspeople,' burnt out. They would have mourned the loss of their precious 'White Knight,' who I, shall I say, opened his mind to more opportunities; but I still don't understand why no one has commented on Harvey Dents last moments - I'm sure, Commissioner Jimmy for instance, I know he had the pleasure of meeting Two-Face. Why did the world not know about it? They're lying. I HATE liars.

So I was going to have to expose this little truth - Let Gotham know of the REAL Harvey Dent. Then have me some fun with the Batman; finding out who he is. - Jeannie tortures me over that failed attempt, but now I don't care. Batty has rules and rules are made to be broken. Oooh, its gonna be good. But I need to get out of this shithole for starters.

Arkham; where the famous Dr Crane underestimated Batman and failed at his little plan of taking over; he didn't know him like I know Batsy - Crane didn't respect the Bats rules. See; I know Battys rules, I know he's going to have to break them. And he will. He just needs a push in the right direction. I thought that the death of that little hunnybee Rachel would have been enough, the way he threw himself after her - But apparently not; it's going to have to be a lot worse and I could do that. I just need to get out. And though I'm not a man with a plan, I had an idea.

For the past year I haven't spoken, haven't given in to their punishments, their tests - See that's the idea: when I talk, I want to be free. They know that; they're just waiting for the signal… As much as Jimmy prides himself on his team not being 'corrupt,' he's wrong - Most of them are on the payroll of some petty criminal. I have a couple myself in there, waiting for me. And it was time…

I am no longer going to be stuck in here with only Jeannie for company; lousy company she is - she moans at me, tries to tempt me to death. My tongue goes to my scars, they feel almost like bubbles. I've been through so much pain for her, and she just opened my eyes to the world - The chaos. I'm an agent of chaos; I crave it. All this organisation of society, its bullshit. They're just conforming. They're not aware what the real world's like; how crazy it can really be. They just need to open their mind. Let it in.

"Jack, your plan's never going to work, Jack. They're just going to place you back in here, Jack. Back where you belong - But you don't belong anywhere, Jack; you belong with me and the baby. Join me. Jack… Leave these people. You claim you don't like plans; you claim a lot of things, Jack, but you're a liar and a hypocrite, Jack. I know you, Jack; your plans will fail, Jack. You never really want to know who the Batman is, Jack. The fun's in the game, Jack." Jeannie just never knew how to shut up. Her voice is a constant reminder of the past. The whingeing, the moaning, she just couldn't be fucking content. I tried my best; I tried my fucking hardest. But she had to fucking die, didn't she - the bitch.

But I will get out of here, despite what Jeannie thinks; I will get out, and I will get the Batman. I just needed the right moment - Just the right second when it would all click. I knew when that would be…

Where was she? It was almost time for these delightful weekly sessions I've been enjoying so much. When you don't speak, see, you learn an awful lot; like my therapist: Harleen Francis Quinzel - A lonely, single woman; the intelligence of a pin, easy to manipulate. She was my ticket out… And she was late.

Ah; I could hear the click-clack of her heels on the floor; she was here with her usual two burly companions - I could use people like these two in my men; they never flinched or moved; dedicated to their job. Just the people I needed - "Hello Mr J; and how are you today?" Her voice, it's strikes a nerve inside me; it's so sharp, so aggravating. But I would play nice;  
>"You're very late, you know; naughty."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

He spoke. He actually spoke. We could chat, natter, converse, for our actual allotted time now: The Joker was ready.

"You're very late, you know; naughty."  
>The tone of his voice startled me; I wasn't expecting it - it was low, raspy and cold; it had caused so much panic and hurt, this voice: I couldn't let it get to me. I, Harleen, am a strong woman and do not need to be scared by others. I cast him a curious glance; what had caused him to suddenly talk? Of course my supervisor would have to know to alert Gotham PD that he was willing to talk again; they may finally have some answers to his insane behaviour.<p>

I would have to act as though it was nothing, though; that I wasn't impressed by his sudden outburst.  
>"Yes, sorry I'm late; I had personal difficulties this morning," it was always good to establish a relationship with the patient; made them feel like they could talk to me in confidence about anything that would cross their minds. It helps us find out why some of the fuck-ups like the Joker do some of the things that they do. "Are you ready for our talk discussion today Mr. J?"<p>

A flash of scorn passed his eyes but he looked up at me from the floor, "Sure Harley, you look more like a Harley, Harley Quinn. Let me just make myself presentable." He looked down at his straight jacket, "Oh I can't; I seem to be tied up." His awful smile grew.

"Aha, you're a funny one aren't you: Well today we're not going to be doing any tests, you're going to come with me to my office and we'll have our talk there." I signalled for the men to pick him up and bring him down to my office; I couldn't help but smile: I was finally going to have the conversation that I've desired for so long - To finally get inside the Jokers head, to finally hear what that mind would have to say: It would be a pleasure.  
>'Dr H. Quinzell,' the placard on my door said. It gleamed. I was proud of my office; it was organised. It was once said that an organized workplace is an organized mind; I couldn't tell you who said it though, Dr Kahn - my supervisor, keeps muttering all these proverbs around Arkham. I guess they help him get through the day; whatever floats your boat.<p>

As I opened the door, I gestured for the men to leave the Joker in the chaise lounge near my desk and stand outside; it was clear they weren't comfortable being made to stand outside, but I am of a higher authority than them. I will have my way.

"So Harrrrrrrrrley," the name rolled off his tongue, giving me slight butterflies, "What's made you bring us in here today? Your lack of confidence? Your lack of trust in anyone but yourself?" I scribbled down in my notes, _likes to assume authority_; he was trying to get under my skin but I wouldn't let him.

"Mr. J, why don't you tell me how you got those scars?" Ignoring his questions and taking back the authority.  
>"Oh well now that's a fun story. But we barely know each other, it wouldn't be appropriate to tell something so personal to someone I hardly know." He giggled. "But I do know a lot about you though Haaaarley. I know that you go home every night to an empty apartment; you don't have any friends except from the cat that occasionally visits you. The last time you slept with a man was years ago as he cheated on you; you haven't felt like your worth much since. Shame really - such a pretty thing. You were late as your car wasn't working and you don't know a thing about mechanics, so you walked here: your shoes are dirty. You trust too easily and I bet you give to charity too.. Now, wanna know how I got these scars?"<p>

I nodded, wide-eyed, "See, I had a father see, now daddy: daddy liked to drink, he had a bit of a problem you might say. One day daddy came home and he'd been fired... Now mommy; she weren't too happy about that but she couldn't say anything as daddy liked to beat her.. Now daddy: he drunk a little more that day and started to beat mommy up with the butcher knife. Mommy didn't move, she was dead see. Finally daddy had noticed that I had been in the doorway and had seen it all. So daddy turned to me and put the butcher knife in my mouth and he said WHY SO SERIOUS?" These last few words he shouted; spit flying out.

For one second there, when our eyes caught each other, I felt sympathy for the Joker; having to go through that as a child - it surely would have caused trauma which would explain everything that he was currently expressing now. It wasn't his fault. He was clearly of high intelligence from all he was able to decipher about myself from just a year of me talking to him: he was frightening. His moods varied so quickly: it was exciting.  
>"Puddin', now that's a shame; to carve up a pretty face like yours. Did you ever confront your father for doing that?" I generally did want to know, but this would also benefit my report to Dr Kahn; the first kill, the trigger for all the others. He tilted his head and smiled.<p>

"Now I don't want to stain those dainty ears of yours with what happened to that man. Now, this will be our last meeting, dear Harley, as I don't expect to be here to be here much longer: a year is a very long time you know. Dear Harley I think you'll help me get out of here. You're incredibly pretty you know. You're wasting your time here; you could do so much better. I sense you're almost like a jaguar waiting to pounce; just be wild. Let the chaos in: do it.." He was whispering now, his voice was giving me goose bumps. It had been years since a guy had done that too me. I just, I couldn't take anymore; I pressed the button which would call the guards back in to take him away. He was too intense - I couldn't take it.

The guards came in and hooked their arms under his to cart him away. "Aw, and our talk was going so well, Harley. You know where I am if you want to continue this little enlightenment." He winked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hook, line and sinker.  
>She was too easy to manipulate. Of course what I said about myself was a lie; they would never hear the truth. Any moment now dear Jimmy was going to come visit me and I would be out of here soon. The wheels had been set; all it needed was a little push.<p>

As soon as I get out of this place I'm going to set the world on fire - of course little Harley would have to come with me now. She's tasted chaos and I can already tell that she likes it. She'll go home and think about what I told her about herself, and then tomorrow she'll come visit me and want to know more. Then Jimmy: Jimmy would appear and start asking me the same old questions; why did you do this? Where did you put the money?

Of course I wasn't going to tell them. Or, I may. I'm not in it for the money, see. It's about sending the message –creating the chaos. I may tell Batty though – he's not like the others; he was going to break.

"Jack, you talk too much about your plans. When are you actually going to do them, Jack? Or possibly, Jack, did these tests twist up your mind even more, Jack? You're closer to me, Jack, I can sense it. It'll be over, Jack; soon you can end it. You think that slut Harleen is going to help you, Jack. She can see through you, Jack; she can see the lies. She can see that you're good for nothing. She'll leave you here to rot, Jack; like you should, Jack." Jeannie was such a bitch. She pounds at my head. But when I'm out of here, she'll be gone - for a while at least. Just the silence would be thrilling.

"Lights out in five." A tinny voice echoed in the speakers. Ah, dear Dr Kahn; he would have to die. These tests they perform on me, they don't hurt, they don't make my body ache; they make me stronger - they make my mind sharper; they make me notice things. Like how dear Dr Kahn commissioned all these beautiful tests on me, whatever he gained from them – I don't care. Just to think that he could test me freely was unspeakable. Yes, he shall die. He'll die smiling.

"Lights out," The voice rang out again. He had a nasally tone to his voice, like he didn't see the fun in life. That could be changed, with the simple touch of a blade. I went to sleep that night laughing.

* * *

><p>"Just be wild. Let the chaos in. Just be wild. Let the chaos in. Just be wild. Let the chaos in. Just be wild. Let the chaos in." The words kept repeating in my mind, in some long never-ending circle, they wouldn't let me be at peace; All my life I had conformed: to my parents, to school, to my boss. I never did anything I wanted to do for myself. I never did anything fun. I don't even have friends.<p>

My life is just some fucking joke.

I placed my head down on the desk, the cool wood calming my aching head. How could he guess all that much from just me talking to him? How had he known it all so well? Why did what he say make so much sense. Poor Mr J, having to go through his life with a father like that! It was no wonder he turned out like he is. It wasn't his fault. With a father like that anyone would be affected; they would all suffer mentally.

I couldn't deal with it now. With no car, I was going to have to walk home and it was better to do that before it was completely dark out. The monsters came out after dark and twisted this town into the crazy it feels today. Picking up my brief case and coat, it was time to start that long walk back to another lonely night.

When walking down the main street to my apartment, I started to notice this guy, just sort of following me. Out the corner of my eye I couldn't see much apart from the dark hood he had on covering any light to see his face. The presence of someone following me, it was frightening. I didn't know how to get rid of this guy; I always made an excuse to skip gym, so I wasn't the fittest either. There wasn't any way that I was going to be able to overpower him. My only hope would be to rely on that I would be able to get somewhere public enough so that he would be uncomfortable attempting anything.

A woman passed my right; she walked as if she hadn't a care in the world, like she was above this horrid town. If anyone followed her, I'm sure she would know what to do. She glanced at my face and then the man behind me. I could almost sense that she knew what fate probably awaited me at his hands. And she just passed on without a care in the world. Bitch.

An alley was coming up; I knew this would probably be it. He would take his chance here and try to attack me or whatever he had planned. Perhaps if I sped up walking he wouldn't bother so much.

I was wrong, by the time I was passing the alley, I heard him sprint. This filthy hand reached around my face and covered my mouth before I could scream. There wasn't anything I could do, so I didn't bother. He dragged me down into the alley and pinned me against the wall.

"Now, sweetheart, we don't wanna make this anymore painful that it 'as to be now. So, why don't you just hold tight and it won't 'urt a bit." He took a knife out and held it against my neck while fumbling with my clothes.

"Oh come now, if doesn't hurt, then where's the fun?" A smooth voice questioned from behind the man. The woman who had no care in the world was back. She held a small blade in her hand, I had no idea what she was doing but I didn't think that blade was enough to protect us both. "Ah, I see you've noticed my friend. He doesn't hurt a bit." She rushed forward and dug it into his side. He shouted with pain. "Okay, I lied, he hurts a lot." She giggled and continued to stab him. Not in the way that would kill him, but to distract him enough to let me go. Eventually his grip on the knife did slack as he turned to beat this woman.

I ducked under his arm, clutching at my clothes and preceded to watch this battle between the two. The woman clearly had the upper hand, her red loose curls flying freely as she jabbed and stabbed, the man wincing and groaning. As she stabbed his stomach, he doubled up. She took her chance and shoved him into the wall.  
>"Well since you've met me, you won't need this anymore," She took the blade and plunged it into his genitals. Blood gushed onto her hand, but she didn't seem to mind. "Now come on pet, you were thinking about doing it to her, so it's only fair that you get to experience your treatment first. Now this has simply been too easy, dear; but I have things to do and people to see," with that she took her blade and swiped it across his neck. Blood gushed out, onto her face, clothes, anything that was within reach. She let him fall to the floor and finally looked up and made eye contact. She was beautiful, even with blood on her face. She giggled manically and skipped off down out of the alley.<p>

I decided I would. I would let the chaos in: It was the only way to survive in this town.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _Sorry for the long wait. I've had writers block for so long - it's been ridiculous. Should be updating quicker now;}_

Chapter Four

"Thanks for letting me know, I'll be over soon." The Joker had spoken. That son of a bitch had spoken. Now we could get a confession out of him for all those horrendous crimes he committed last year going back to who knows when and put him in jail for good. It's pretty obvious to me that he wasn't insane – but we had to put him in there, the press wouldn't accept him anywhere else.

Of course Batman was going to have to know that the Joker was ready, but since the Bat Signal was destroyed last year I wasn't really sure how I could contact him. Not that he even turned up some times when it was out – though it was nice just putting it on, reminding the town that The Batman was out there. I guess I would have to wait for him to come find me. Word travels fast with the underground mob. Whenever something happens they all seem to know immediately.

"Andrea," I shouted through the intercom. "Get Detective Ames too meet me at Arkham, soon as."  
>"Okay Commissioner. Do you want a coffee before you go?" I had to reply yes; it was going to be a long day.<p>

* * *

><p>"Morning, Commissioner. Or is it evening Commissioner. You're never too sure of what time it is, there being no windows and all." I would get everything I wanted to say in, leave him to ponder that. "I know why you're here. You want to know why I did those things, where I hid those bodies. Allllll the 'crimes' I've committed. Well Commissioner, I could tell you but it's a very long list and you may not wanna hear it; being the good cop." I smirked. My reputation would suffice – he would not want to hear.<p>

"Joker; you have no prints on file, no dental work, anything of yours is custom or homemade. Just who are you?" Jimmy stared at me, he was trying to show no emotion but in his eyes you could tell he was scared. Good, I've still got it.

"Oh, I think you already know who I am Jim Jim Jimmmmy. I'm just the neighbourhood friendly Mr. Joe Kerr. Do you get it? Joker. Ha he ha ho he ho ho." I stared at him, Jimmy had this wonderful moustache. Almost like a dead mouse. I'm curious as to it feels; never having had one myself, see, the scars run too deep.

Jimmy sighed, "Well if you're going to play games again, I'm going too need a coffee." I'd heard this before, just before dear ol' Batty had slammed my head into the table. Never good to start with the head see, they can never feel the next hit. But still, no head slam. Batman was not here. What a shame. I'm going to have to drag him out to play, I'm sure I can think of a few things.

When Jim had gone for his coffee another man stepped in. So this would be the bad cop today. I could have some fun with him for now.

"So tell me, how many of your friends have I killed?"

* * *

><p>They wouldn't let me see Mr J; apparently the Commissioner was interviewing him today. Just trying to get something out of that brilliant mind of his, to try and understand him. But no one's going to understand him like I do. He actually opened up to me, the Joker trusts me.<p>

That's not something a lot of people get to say without being killed. Surely I am the only one – his special little friend. I could be more than his friend if he really wanted. That poor thing – no one's probably cared for him, taught him to love, I could be that one the one to teach him to love me.

"You're the Jokers psychiatrist right?" The words pulled me out of my head. A worn middle aged man was speaking to me, expecting an answer. If they thought I was going to reveal that Jokers poor background they had another thing coming.

"Yes, Dr Harleen Quinzel. Commission Gordon right? Did the Joker say anything?" The words came out in a flurry.

"No, nothing but nonsense. We can't get anything out of him." He sighed, "Did he ever mention anything in your sessions? Any history? Name?" I knew he would try to get something out of me.

"I'm sorry Commissioner; again, he hasn't mentioned anything of value – just riddles. Plus even if he did, I couldn't tell you. Doctor /patient confidently." I lied. I just lied to a person of authority. Something if caught for, I could go to prison. Letting the chaos in is dangerous.

Before he could object to any of the points that I mentioned, a loud smash and mild swearing was heard.

"SHIT, get this fucker off me," Of course the security for the asylum was already on it. The joker was dangerous; security was given to him lavishly. I casually followed the security, I wanted to see was puddin' was up to. Maybe they'd let me speak to him privately being his psychiatrist and all.

After all the guards have gone through that small door to that small room, I managed to squeeze in after them. The site that met me was almost comical. Mr J was underneath about 4 guards, his face peeking out between some strong muscled monkey guards.

Another man was passed out, blood dripping from his head on the floor. I presumed that this was the man that had sworn. The Joker had obviously beaten him up after the man had probably antagonized my poor puddin'.

"Oh Mr J, you've been a bad boy."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Okay, so I've just finished this chapter and I just simply had to upload it. Also many apologies for any spelling and grammar errors. Due to my long wait to writing something I lost my beta. So i'm trying to pick most errors up, but of course a few are going to slip through. _

_Also sorry for the upload twice, I forgot to put the line breaks in, so deleted and reuploaded._

Chapter Five

Taking a life – oh it's just too easy. The blood feels like silk running through my hands. The power, the control, it's like I'm god.

Killing that bloke the other day was too easy. Oh so easy. Didn't even put up a decent fight, I'm itching for one really, just a good bloody fight, something to get the adrenaline pumping. I thought that stupid blonde would have screamed bloody murder for someone to come help – issuing more people for me to kill, a challenge so to say. But no, she had to be all noble and try to die silently.

I hope the image of me shredding that man to pieces stays with her forever - a beautiful bloody memory to stain her pretty little head.

You see, I'm the one the mob calls when they want to deal someone a naaassty death. I don't work for them, they're my client, see? The Falconi's, the Maroni's and all those money obsessed slobs, they're all my clients. I don't see why I should leave my skills available just for one person; all should be able to experience this. And none dare cross me. They know what happens if they do.

But my price is pretty high, though I don't kill for the money. I kill because its fun, it's easy. Of course I have enough to keep up the façade and have a back up plan if someone in the mob decides to get smart, but the rest of what I earn goes to charity – away from the hands of the mob.

I don't care who I kill. We all deserve to die, because in all of the human race, there are two kinds of men and only two. There's the one staying put in his proper place and one with his foot in the others face. No, we all deserve to die, even I. Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief, for the rest of us death will be a relief. Yes, we all deserve to die.

A vibration could be heard from the other room, the mobs phone. They had a work to offer me. Oh goody.

"Oh poor thing, I think I broke you." Giggling, I patted the cheek of the man below me, who gurgled up blood in response, "Baby, the holes in you are getting blood all over my sheets. Can't you do something about that?" Easing myself off him; still giggling, his blood pouring from the gaping holes in his stomach. He was okay, but it wasn't satisfying. Not rough enough.

Leaving the man naked and bleeding on my bed, I sauntered over to where the vibration was being heard from. "Hello darling, you're kind of interrupting something right now." The man on the bed whimpered, the sucker, he was so easily manipulated into my bed – too easy.

"We need someone to die, are you free?" I glanced at the man, he would be dead soon.

"I can be. Who?" I questioned back.

"The Joker, double you're usual. He's coming out of Arkham – we don't want him out. He needs to be killed immediately. Can you do that Morte?"

"Of cooourse, don't I always," I purred and hung up. The Joker. He'd be a challenge, but he'll die.

I sauntered back to the gurgling man on the bed, his breathe was becoming laboured. He was so close now. Taking the knife from the table next to the bed, I stroked his face with the tip of it. "Shh, baby shh, don't worry, it'll stop soon." And within seconds he was a bloody naked carcass.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have done that Jack, your in seclusion again Jack. You're going to be left alone and die in here Jack. That doctor won't be interested in you now. Your plan will be ruined and you will be left alone Jack. You'll die alone, to be with me and the baby Jack."<p>

My eyes slowly opened to the familiar surroundings of Harley's office, a grin forming as well. There were no restraints on my hands or feet either. She was ready. She was going to do anything I said now. I only just manipulate her the right way.

"Harley, my dear Harley. I know your there. Where are you Harley?" Tonight I would seal the deal with her and be out tomorrow to wreak my beautiful chaos on Gotham. "Oh Harley, you beautiful creature, come here, look at me." Slowly she came in to view from behind her chair, seemingly a little nervous.

"Mr J, I've placed you in my office to recover. Once you'll fully mobile and calm, you will be moved back to your room." She stated with her psychiatrist voice. Trying to assert her imagine authority. Oh how she was mistaken.

As she came forward, I sat up quickly. I haven't done this romantic stuff since Jeannie. Of course I've had whores, but they're paid to ignore the scars. She'd have to be manipulated to touch them. Oh I could do it. I can do anything.

I held out my hand towards her face to touch her unmarred cheeks. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that." I said that in such a soft voice that I didn't recognise it as my own. "Why are you nice to me? You know what I've done." I tried to look sad; though with my scars I'm sure I failed.

"Yes, but I don't think it's your fault. You didn't mean to do it. Poor Mr J, its fine. You can be yourself around me puddin'." She leaned into my hand. God, she was so naive. She was going to be too easy a lay.

Harley leaned toward me, oh, way too easy. She touched my face. It took all my strength not to rip her tiny hands off her stupid fragile body. She's my ticket out of here. Harley can't die.

Her lips brushed mine and her arms came around my waist. This was too slow and just boooooring. With the ideas pouring into my head over how much pain I could cause her, I could feel myself becoming aroused. Oh she was going to hurt.

Giving up some restraint, I licked down from her lips to her neck. In the crook of her neck, I nestled my face and nipped at her neck. Biting harder; drawing the blood out from her neck. She flinched and whimpered, trying not to show any pain. So this was going to be a challenge. How fast could I make her cry out from pain?

I think five minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: As XPsychoBabyDollX said, i'm not really get any reviews for this apart from hers, (thank you so much by the way!) I don't really mind if I don't get billions and zillions but I would appreciate maybe one or two with some advice or critique on what you like/don't like. Taax _

Chapter Six

"Mr J, I know you didn't mean to hurt me puddin'," She just never shut up, just always that whiney voice there in my ear, with her and Jeannie always there I am never going to be alone, I took to biting my nails, "Don't worry, I'll teach you not to be so rough eventually puddin', one day we'll make love and it will perfect." Eugh, if she thought she could change me she was wrong.

She tried to put her arm around my waist and snuggle into me; I'm trying to be nice. I will not knife her. "Poor Mr J, being all locked up in here, you don't deserve that, it wasn't your fault. You deserve to be free Mr J." My ears pricked up at those words – the words I long to hear. "Don't worry Mr J, I'll find a way to get you out of here." Oh she had fallen for my trap. What a sucker.

"I'll think of a way, I have to pudding'", I sat up, shoving her away from me; this would surely get me out.  
>"But Harley, if you get me out, then you'll be bad. I can't have my Harley be bad." I stroked her cheek, while she leaned into my hand. Hahaha, she looked like a dead mole when she did that.<br>"Don't worry Mr J, if you're in here then it'll make me feel sad watching you waste away, and I don't want that Mr J, I won't stand for it!" She huffed and puffed indignantly. What a fish.

"Oh, well if you put it that way, I have an idea," I expressed my evil grin.

* * *

><p>What a normal day, everything is in running order, everything going to plan. That little Joker fiasco was a little surprising, but when he was put under everything was put right again. Though Dr Quinzell taking him back to his office was a little inappropriate, a warning would be coming her way later.<p>

Actually maybe something a bit more than a warning would be coming her way, she's had the Joker as a patient for about a year now and she hasn't made any headway with solving that insane man. It's expected of all Doctors in my asylum to make at least some progress!

I buzzed my intercom to my assistant – "Yes, Dr Kahn?" She replied in her monotonous tone.  
>"Can you see if Dr Quinzell is in her office, please? And tell her I'll be there in 5 minutes to talk to her if she is." I buzzed off, waiting for the reply. I was anxious – when you think of a job, it has to be done immediately, no point in waiting to do it.<p>

"Dr Kahn, she's in her office, though she said she had a client with her – so she advised that you wait and she'll come to you after." My assistant buzzed off.

How dare she say that, if I have a request; I expect it to be answered immediately.

Standing up, I started on my way to her office. She would also be now getting a verbal warning about delaying to answer her boss. Just who did she think she is?

I stood outside her door, hearing the mumbling inside, yes, she did have a client, but being the Director, I can hear any patient.

Barging in, I saw the Joker and Dr Quinzell half dressed; Dr Quinzell rushing to put her clothing on. "JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" I shouted. "THIS IS HIGHLY INAPPROPIATE, DR QUINZELL I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED BETTER."

"Oh doctor, doctor, doctor Kahn, how could you have expected dear Harley over here to resist my irresistible charms, especially when she loves me so." He swaggered towards me so that he was directly in front of my face. I could see where the scars had been badly stitched together. "Dear doctor, did you know that she's going to help me escape, she doesn't think I belong in here dear doctor, I don't think so either. So I'm going to be leaving dear doctor. I did want to thank you so, for all those beautiful tests that you did; without them my mind wouldn't be as sharp as it is right at this moment. But dear doctor, whatever gave you the right to even touch me doctor," A knife was brought up to my face, pressing into my mouth.

"Dear Doctor Kahn, I think you should experience some of the pain you think you put me though," I struggled against him, but suddenly found myself pressed against the wall with the knife still in my mouth. I glanced to Harleen, but found her gaze on the Joker with adoration, just sick, the pair of them.

"You're both sick. You need to be treated or you'll both end up in hell where you belong." My words went through the Joker, he was unaffected. Wincing, he pressed the knife further in; the corners of my mouth starting to bleed.

"Shh, shh, shh dear doctor Kahn. I've had to see you, listen to you for a year now, and you were always so serious dear doctor. You need to smile more."

The knife ripped my cheeks open; the pain.

* * *

><p>Dear doctor Kahn slid down the wall, clutching his smiling cheeks - blood pouring down his hands. "Now dear doctor, I need to just borrow your clothes and then I'll be out of your hair. Ha ha ha." I started to tug at his jacket, it would come off if I pulled enough – or Harley would do it. Preferably she'd do it.<p>

"Don't worry puddin', I'll do that, you just focus on your plan," Scowling, I let her take over. It's not a plan. It was an idea. As soon as I'm out of here, she's going. "Here Mr J, I took his card out too, I think you'll need it." Oh just one mistake after another. I took them anyway. Placing the white lab coat on and pinning his pass to the front. I look good as a Doctor.

"Come Harley, it's time to go." Giggling I left the asylum, ready to reek my beautiful chaos on Gotham.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

"Hello Gotham. I'm back, did you miss me? I missed you Gotham... None of you came to visit me in Arkham, very disappointing, Gotham. So let's play a game Gotham." The tracking device beeped with a location. "I've put a bomb somewhere; Blackgate, the hospital, the school or the church. I'm not going to tell you which one Gotham – your going to have to find them. Or, you can avoid all of this by letting the dear old Batman out to play. You have two hours, if he doesn't come out, something will be blown up. Trust me; I'm a man of my word."

The channel went back to its news anchor that paused for a minute, too shocked to say anything. What a stupid insignificant man.

Of course the tracker had picked something up immediately after the Joker had started talking, picking up on his voice – locating him in seconds. The police are rubbish, if I could do this in seconds, why couldn't they. Batman probably could too, still slower than me though.

Knives; lots of knives – that's how I'll kill the Joker. It'll be fun. I'll make him bleed, lots of red.

Donning my usual outfit, I put the knives in the usual places and the gun on my hip. It was time to hunt the clown.

* * *

><p>The tracker beeped with a location, the Joker wanted me to come out and play. Knowing the Joker, he's placed bombs in all of the buildings he mentioned - so to save all those, I will be what Gotham needs me to be right now; his playmate.<p>

Suiting up I left the basement on the new BatMobile that I had Lucius create to replace the one that totalled last year. Its better than the one before, new features; faster and other things. Lucius recommended that I read the instruction manual – but I'll learn on the job.

Dodging through the traffic, the BatMobiles system told me how close I was getting to the Joker. Just a few more blocks. So close, I won't take the risk of letting another Rachel happen.

* * *

><p>It wouldn't be long now, the Batman would come. He wouldn't let there be a chance of people being killed, it's just not him. Dear ol' batty will find me. Shouldn't be too hard, considering how quick he found me last time.<p>

I do have a penchant for warehouses; so easy to blow up and no one would know. "Happy!" A thug blundered over to me: dumbass, "Get everyone in van and go back... Me and the Bat are gonna play for a while. Kill anyone who dithers. Can't have any ditherers now can we." Happy nodded, muttering the usual yes boss and wandering off to round up the clowns.

Kicking my feet out I sauntered slowly over to the window; the lights out there twinkling, all those schemers that are living out there, just planning out their every move. Chaos was going to be inflicted in there lives soon. They'll learn that schemers never win – that I'm right, just ahead of the game.

Turning, I heard the oofs of punches being hit into my pathetic henchmen, knocking them out probably. The Batman. Heading back into the shadows, I would wait for the Batman to come out into the open. Then we would talk, reintroduce myself.

Hearing the final thud of the henchmen hit the floor, I heard the sound I awaited to hear for a year, the swoosh of my dear Batty's cape. Peaking around the box that I stood behind, I saw that Batty stood in the middle of the room looking around.

"Joker, I know you're in here. What do you want with me?" His gravely voice echoed throughout the room.  
>"You know Batty; you keep talking like that, your going to, ah, damage something," skipping over into the light, taking out my knife as I did so – twirling it as I went.. "So Batty, I bet you're dying to, ah, know why I've brought you here. Well, Batty I will let you know eventually dear Batty.<br>You didn't visit me in Arkham, Batman, I was very, ah, disappointed, and I do so love our discussions." I circled Batman, still twirling my knife. His head turned, watching my every movement; good, didn't want him to miss anything.

"Stop stalling Joker, tell me what you want." His growling was getting a little impatient, poor thing. His eyes following me, I walked as close as possible, his eyes almost level with mine.

"Oh dear Batty, I only want to reintroduce myself to, ah, you. We haven't seen each other in so long. It's been a year now Batty. Was that long enough to think about how you didn't save dear, ah, what was her name again, Rachel?" Dear Batty winced, ah, that was her, the one he threw himself after. "Yes, I do think that was her, ah, name. You know, now I know your not Harvey, ah, Dent, which we do still have to talk about, I know you, ah, lied, Gotham doesn't know the truth Batman about their dear White Knight. But yes, now I know you're not him, you've thrown the game wide, ah, open. And I'm ready to play again. How many people are you going to let die this time."

The last of my words were cut short as Batman moved to tackle me to the ground.

* * *

><p>I drew my motorbike to a stop, a few warehouses down from my target. Anyone who stopped right outside might as well be blare off a horn and let everyone know that your there. No, there was a need for secrecy tonight. I didn't want to alert the Joker that I was here to take him down, I like my life.<p>

Swinging my leg over the bike, I took out my two favourite knives and slid them easily into my hands. Keeping my feet light, I ran over to the warehouse that the Joker was in. Oddly there wasn't of his clown henchmen around, damn, would have enjoyed a little warm up kill, a build up to the Joker.

But it didn't matter; I would still spill blood tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

As I stood there, watching the Joker and Batman fight, both taking as much hits as they were giving out. They were fascinating to watch – as much as Batman didn't want to admit, they were pretty similar; different to the rest of the world. Joker had out his famed knife, trying to stab it into any spaces in between the Batmans costume.

While the Batman just used his fists to try and take the Joker out. Obviously they were both stronger than the average human, with the strength of the hits that they were using against each other, they should surely be knocked out but they both just carried on.

It's a little annoying that Batman got here first, starting my job for me. But the Joker was mine; no one was going to hurt him but me. I wanted him at all his strength when I got to him. So hypothetically, I should stop this. I need to stop this. Batman needs to leave.

But how to make him leave? I could slice and dice him? No, the joker wouldn't appreciate that, Batman was his game – his fun. So hurting him seriously is out of the question. But what about something non-fatal? That would work. Or a distraction…  
>Yes, a distraction would work fine. Then I'll get the Joker out of here before the cops come and make this even harder. And then the red fun shall happen.<p>

Being a woman, it's very easy to distract a man. Especially when you've got assets; my assets have got me into banks, beds and Bangkok, but that's another red story. So I know how to do distractions.

Death should be fun. And it is, most times. Those who don't play rough, no bite – they beg to die soon enough, they no fun. I've never had the pleasure of killing anyone who had enough bite. Perhaps one day. But for now, I'll continue making death fun, for that's who I am. Morte. Death.

* * *

><p>Giggling, Batman tried to deflect my faaaavourite knife again. Oh this merry little game we're playing, we're destined to continue doing this forever. One day, oh one day I'll end his days for good. In a nice way, go out with bang. Batman needs an audience to his final words, the final unmasking. Everyone needs to see the face behind the mask.<p>

I stepped back from Batman and aimed my knife at his head. Of course he would just dodge that, too easy for little Batman. But I'm just killing time until that little vixen, with the red hair, decides to intervene. She's planning something, something to distract me and Batman. Knowing him, he hasn't even seen her yet, so unobservant dear Batty is.

And what a fine little vixen she is, with the red hair, falling just below her tits, which were big enough to balance the moon on. And the way the black leather barely covered her flawless body. This woman was a distraction. She's designed for it. But what was she a distraction for?

My momentary lapse of attention on Batman allowed dear Batty to punch me in the face. I turned my face back, blood drooling down my lip. "Batty, dear batty, when will you learn, there is nothing you can do to hurt me, we'll be doing this a long time, neither of us want to kill the other for you complete me Batman." I giggled. Batty will believe anything. "Now Batman, we have a guest, do you not wanna say hi to the red?" Batman turned; stupid.

"Now, now, now Jack. Don't be silly, she doesn't want you to look at her Jack. She's not interested in you Jack, why would she be? You're so ugly Jack, your insides are black Jack. No one wants you Jack. But I do Jack," Ignoring Jeannie, I set back to my work.

Batman was talking to the red, telling her to leave. Pathetic, even from here I can see the knives on her body, this red wants to play.

* * *

><p>"Go home, this is no place for you. Go home, be safe." Batman kept repeating. I just sauntered forward, putting extra emphasis on swish and turn of my hips and hair. The distraction was working, having assets works wonders. Batman had turned back to the Joker, fists ready to start again.<p>

"Why hello there," Joker stepped forward, pushing his hair back with one of his knives. "I do believe I, ah, haven't had the, ah, pleasure of being introduced. I am the Joker," he gestured to himself, carelessly waving his knives about. "Now, ah, dear Batty and I have some unfinished business to take care off," blood drooled out of his lip. Batman wasn't to hurt was rightfully mine.

The Joker launched himself at the Bat, tackling him to the ground where he preceded to try to stab Batman again. This was going nowhere. On to the next stage of my distraction, I took out my favourite knife and took gentle steps forward towards the battle, careful not to distract them too much; I only want them to be slightly aware of what I was doing. Batman was now dominating the fight and kicking Joker, while Joker was just giggling.

Once close enough, I threw my knife at Batman's arm, aiming for where the joints in his armour were looser. Loose enough to let a knife hurt. Batman grunted and clutched his arm, bless, I got a hit. Joker looked up through the red and saw the knife sticking out of Batman's arm, with Batman swaying about, ready to collapse. With a thud, Batman hit the floor in shock.

"Oh Joker, a fight should be entertaining, making the red come out in buckets – you're failing at this with Bat. This is boring, you punch him, and he punches you. I mean, move on already, bring out the big guns. Or knives – knives make it red." I sashayed closer towards the Joker and where Batman lay, holding onto the last straws of consciousness. Reaching down I cupped Batman's face, "Now Batman, you really should be more careful, you never know how much a distraction can make it red. Now this beauty," I jiggled the knife sticking out, "is coated in enough of my special poison to knock you out for about 3 hours. Enough time to take the Joker away. See Batman, Jokers mine for now. If you touch him again until I'm finished with him, there will be a lot more red." I pulled the knife out of his arm, with it enough red to know it worked.

"And Joker," I turned to him, he was staggering upright, "I do believe I haven't introduced myself, I'm Morte. And you're mine."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I apologuise that these chapters are quite short. When I write, I sort of reach a point in which I think no more can be written about that and thats it - move onto the next chap. Though I'm starting to write a bit more reguarlly now so chapters should be up a little more frequent than before. **

**Chapter Nine**

"_Told you she didn't want you Jack, why would she ever want you, look at you Jack – YOU'RE VILE. She's going to kill you Jack, get rid of you once and for all. The world will be better," Jeannie's words didn't surprise me, I knew the mob had set a price on my head and someone had accepted that – just didn't think it would be someone, someone so feminine. Her name, Morte, death is beautiful. But death shall wait. _

_Little Morte here was not taken into consideration in my little idea. IMPROVISION: that is the key to any man's success. When you're able to look change in the face, and spit on it with hope. Haha, oh, change is good, chaos shall be made with change. But, how to put little Morte into this change. This idea I had. _

"_Mister J," That sweet nails-on-a-chalkboard voice was back, I turned grinning towards it, "Mister J, the men say the bombs are all ready, come on, let me detonate them puddin'?"Harley stepped out of the shadow, wearing that stupid costume she made. All the red and white, she looks like a candy cane whore. Hahaha, I'll have to remember that to tell her later. But back to now, I held up two fingers at her, indicating she's reached strike two. Stupid bitch._

"_Harley, Harley, Harley, I've, ah, told you. Do NOT interrupt me." I turned back to Morte. The bombs will be dealt with after this little introduction we were having.  
>"But Mister J, you weren't even speaking," Oh that idiotic woman, Harley just never knew when to shut up. Taking out one of my knives from my coat, I turned suddenly and aimed it at the red and white woman, only she would move quickly enough not to get seriously hurt, sigh.<em>

_And sure enough a squeal was heard and the annoying voice went away. Predictable.  
>"Now Morte, you said I'm yours, but, ah, I'm no bodies. I own people, but see, no body owns me. What, ah, makes you think you do?" I was curious for her answer, even though I knew it. The way you word things can let you know so much about a character.<br>"Oh, you already know why I'm here. The people you own would have told you. I'm here to spill the red." She came closer now; we were almost nose to nose. How romantic. Almost like how Jeannie would be._

* * *

><p><em>I, Batman, who strives to let the good shine out of Gotham, am lost. The red lady and the happy man put me in this place and now I do not know how to get out. I'm lost. I know I passed the rainbow mountain. I know I jumped through the hula-hoops of the park. But I still do not know where I am.<br>_

"_Hello little boy, are you lost?" A nurse bends forward to talk to me while the bears continue to eat. "Where are your parents little boy? Are they dead little boy? Did you watch them die little boy? Did you stand their helplessly and watch the life seep from their eyes?" I tried to answer but found my voice had been ripped out, clutching my neck I tried to gesture to the nurse what had happened. But to my horror her face was slowly morphing into the red ladies. A very nice face, but not the face I want to see. _

_I turned to run away from the red lady but found I couldn't. But my surroundings continued to change though my feet remained stationary. Observing the settings around me I saw three elephants trying to squeeze into a car. I called out to help them but my voice was now the roar of a lion – they passed. _

_Now passing me my father and mother, they appeared to be walking on a tightrope across the pond of men. I was glad to see them, they could show me the way out of here and back to the red lady and the happy man. Then I could then use my Batarang on them. I haven't got to use that yet, I'm excited. I put my arm up and tried to accost my parents, hoping that my voice would work now. They ignored me. _

_Batman doesn't get ignored, he may skulk into the night, but when Batman wants to be noticed and heard – he is. I attempted to hail my parents again. This time they turned towards me, their eyes gouged out and blood dripping from their hearts.  
>"You are no son of ours, you let us die." They said at the same time. I lowered my arm, they wouldn't help. <em>

_I am alone and lost. _

_I tried to run again through this land of the pink sky. Something was chasing me. A lot of things were chasing me. Beating their wings simultaneously; thud, thud, thud. While still I remained in the same place and the background continued to change around me, but the thud was continuous. Getting louder and louder. _

_Glancing around me I saw a gap in the system; a black hole. The thudding would not find me there. Looking behind I saw the thudding that was there. Bats. Hundreds of them. They wanted Batman. But no one could be Batman but me. No one can wield the weapons but me. _

_I headed into the hole and curled up as far as I could into the corner and waited for sleep to take me. This land was not nice. _

_Time passes – no sleep comes._

* * *

><p><em>Not even I could make the Batman twitch in his sleep. What use would that be to me? Much more fun when the Bats awake, get to make the Bat cry. I glanced over to dear ol' Batty. Whatever she had on that knife was making him freak. His body twitched, like the circus. I wouldn't doubt her; they had sent her to kill me. Now this was gonna be fun – almost a challenge. <em>


End file.
